I'm gonna love you forever
by Wakamiya-kyou29
Summary: Sakura's been depressed since Syaoran's departure. but this also cause her to have luekemia but then syaoran already have someone else...
1. Goodbye to you

Card captor Sakura  
  
'A stormy night isn't it Sakura?' Kero-chan said as he looks out of the window. 'I couldn't see who's coming here. It's too dark outside. The wind is too strong! I hope Li is alright.' Sakura said as she sat down on her bed reading a book. 'Was' that?' Kero ask as he flew toward her. 'This? It's a gift I receive from Li. It's a story book.' She added putting a hand over the book. 'That brat gave you a book?' he said in surprise 'Y-yes! What's wrong with that? And I'm not talking to Syaoran.' She answered. 'I thought that girl left for Hong kong and forget your birthday! Why is that-' 'Kero! She did leave but Li gave it to me!' 'How bout that Brat? What did you receive?' 'Well, I'm not expecting anything to him.' 'What he didn't give you anything?!'  
  
'No!! He gave me something that I want. But then it was rather sad.' she look down.  
  
'What did he do to you?' 'Kero.' she looks at him 'He's going back to Hong kong too. He's going to leave.' 'That's goo-' 'It is not!' she said in a high tone 'Sakura?' '. I have to finish something.' She stood up and took a box and started working on a bear. Kero approach her. 'Need some help?' She shakes her head and continues working.  
Moments later it was pass 10:00 and still not finish. On the other side of the room Touya and Yuki is not yet asleep. 'Sakura's not yet sleeping is she?' Ask Yuki 'No. She's still working on the bear for that brat. She told me he's going to leave for Hong kong.' 'You mean Li?' 'Yeah. I wonder why is she going to give that to that brat.' 'I think she's in love with him.' 'She's what?' 'In love, you know, that L-o-v-e thing?' 'When did you learn that Yuki?' 'Books. Hey! Can you pass me that book?' 'Sure.' 'I'm just going to take a break. It's a good idea to make something for a snack and better make some for Sakura' he stood up.' 'I'm going to make her a snack don't worry.' Touya said standing up. And they head down.  
  
'It's 10:45 already.' She said looking to the watch. She then heard kero snoring and talking bout a giant chocolate cake. She continues on her work but then some knock at the door. 'Come in.' she said as the door open then Yuki entered bringing sandwiches. She blushes. 'Your big bro ask me to give you this.' He said as he place it in the table. 'It's for Syaoran right?' 'H-how did you know it was for him?' 'Big bro.' 'Touya?' 'You told him.' 'Yes. At least he's happy knowing that Li is going back. But I feel sadder and lonelier than ever when I found out that he's going home to Hong Kong. Something is just not right if he's going away. If he's gone, I felt really sad. I don't know how am I going to say how I feel bout him. Now that. that I found out that he loves me. he loves more than anyone else. now I think I like him more than before. He's my friend and I just can't say it to him face to face.' 'Why not? You like each other and there's nothing that can block it. Tell him before he leaves. And I guess he'll be leaving tomorrow.' 'Maybe you are right. Thank you Yuki.'  
Yuki left and Sakura at last! Had finished the bear. She goes back to bed. And lies down. She looks up and stares at the ceiling. 'Syaoran-kun. why have to go back? But you have Meiling right? So you have to return for her sake. But, how come? How come you had to leave when I was about to love you?' tears suddenly flow out of her eyes. She covers her head and snaps out of it then go back to sleep.  
7:00 in the morning, the next day. Sakura woke up. She opens her window and looks out. 'He's going to leave. I wonder if it is for good. I better have breakfast now and take a bath and get ready to leave.' She said and goes down to the dinning room. She saw her father and her big bro next to him. 'What time are you going to leave?' ask her brother 'Quarter to 8. I'll be going off now.' 'You can't reach the airport w/ roller blades early. I would give you a ride.' 'Thank you.' Then they move on.  
Sakura reach the airport w/o any trouble, it was nearly too late. Li hop inside the bus as Sakura had just arrived. 'SYAORAN-KUN!!! MATE!!!' she shouted. 'Sakura! You came.' 'I want you to have this before you go.' She said as she took a bear. 'You shouldn't have. You can't give me a gift that belongs to your love one.' He said as Sakura's tears suddenly flow out. 'S-Sakura, please don't cry. If I offend you or something-' 'You didn't do anything to me at all. is just that you're leaving and I think that you wont come back.' 'I still love you and love you very much. That means that I will come back.' 'Syaoran-kun.' 'Have this. and I'll call this bear you gave me Sakura.' 'Can I call this Syaoran?' 'Of course. I'll come back w/ chocolates for you.' 'Syaoran!' The bus started to move. 'I'll wait for no matter how long it will take!! Please come back!' She shouted. 'No matter how long. until the time of my death. AISHITERU. I like you very much. and love you so much. please come back.'  
  
Well I hope you love the story even if it's a hanging story and the last part is kind of touchy, Is just that I watch the video of FFX and My TIDUS died. it's not fair though. And I love Tidus same as Yuna. and it hurts so much.  
  



	2. Going back

===============================================================  
  
CCSfanfic 2  
  
===============================================================  
  
'Syaoran-kun!! Doko?! Doko wa?! Syaoran-kun!! Kottae!! Let's go back to everybody together!  
  
Let's leave this lonely place now and go on!' Sakura said while running to a dark room.  
  
'I can't go back to everyone... Sakura... I can't go back...'  
  
'N-Naze?! Why?!' She stop.  
  
'How can I return... now that you have yukito by your side...?'  
  
'...Honto wa atashi wa... Yukito-san wa taiski desu... Demo... Demo! Syaoran-kun! Aishiteru!  
  
Ima wa Aishteru!! SO please come back with me!' she shouted.  
  
'Sakura... Gomene... I have to go now... I can't return to everyone I belong here were loneliness  
  
is the only thing I felt all this time... I don't belong in your heart.'  
  
'IYA!! Syaoran-kun! You can't stay here! you'll die! Please came back with me!' She said as   
  
tears flows down in her face. A boy suddenly appeared. It was syaoran. Sakura rush to him and   
  
hug him.  
  
'Sakura...'  
  
'Syaoran-kun... Please come back with me... please... please stay with me in our world not in   
  
this lonely place... please syaoran.'  
  
'Sakura... Alright I will go back...'  
  
'Syaoran!'  
  
==============The return of a love one==========================  
  
'Syaoran-kun...' she woke up.  
  
'Had a nice sleep sakura?' Kero ask  
  
'... I dream bout syaoran-kun... Kero.'  
  
'him again? those dreams makes you suffer you know! you could died waiting for that brat.'  
  
'coz' I believe that he's going back w/ chocolates for me.' She smiled at him  
  
'Is that the reason while you're waiting for him? just for a choco-'  
  
'No! It's because I love him so much that I would wait for him no matter what!'  
  
'You don't even know if he's alright or not! He's not even calling you from the cell -'  
  
'For 2 years? It's ok! He might be really busy arranging a marriage to his new girlfriend. At least he doesn't forget who am I... The girl he love and had left behind for four years now... I wish he was here. Right here beside me...' she said. looking kinda sad.  
  
'You really love him do you?'  
  
'Yes. so much... But I thank him.'  
  
'Naze?!'  
  
'HE taught me something I've been waiting for. He taught me how to love. true love. nothing can ever match how he felt for me... (cough)(cough)'   
  
'Sakura! Daijobu?'  
  
'(huhhuhhuh)... I'm fine...' She said and suddenly fell on her knees catching her breath.  
  
'Sakura! lie down! You better rest now! the doctor said that you shouldn't think of him too much! You're frustrated, depress, sad, and lonely! you shouln't think of him!' he said helping her up.  
  
'Kero-chan... But syaoran-kun... I need to see hi...' She fell down and became unconciuos.  
  
'Sakura!' He rushes to her and found her fever getting higher than before. Kero rush down to her Touya and told him bout what happend to Sakura. Touya run up to her room and saw her on the floor near to the window. Touya carry her to bed and rush down stairs to get a face towel and a pail of water. Sakura's fever now is getting higher and higher.  
  
'Sakura! Hold on!'  
  
'Kero-chan... Onegai... I want to see syaoran... please contact him...' She said catching her breath. Kero took the phone and contact tomoyo. He told her bout what had happend to Sakura. Tomoyo rush to her house quickly (even arrived exactly 5 minutes later after the call.) tomoyo rush up stairs and to her room.  
  
'SAKURA!!' She said as she rush to her.  
  
Sakura's now very pale because of her very high fever. Tomoyo hold her Best friend's hand.  
  
'C'mon Sakura! DOn't leave me here alone.!'  
  
'Tomoyo... I want to... to see syaoran again... I want him here...' she said crying while catcging her breath.  
  
'I will call syaoran don't worry! But please take care of yourself! YOu'll die!' TOmoyo replied as she cried. Sakura sleep. Tomoyo kept her promise and call Syaoran at hongkong.   
  
'Hello?' the voice from the phone ask.  
  
'Is Syaoran there?' Tomoyo ask as she tries herself to calm down (Coz' She was crying)  
  
'Yes. This is syaoran. Are you Tomoyo?'  
  
'Thank Goodness you're there! Listen! Sakura is in the cliff of her life! She's so weak! She needs to see you!' She said hurrying up.  
  
'W-what do you mean?'  
  
'She's sick! you better come over here immediately! I don't want to loose her. She's My sister! Please! You can't let her die!' Tomoyo said as she cries.  
  
'I'll be over there! by tomorrow!' He said.  
  
'Please be early! She's dying! please! your the only remedy I can think of! She wanted to see you so badly!'  
  
"I will!' then tomoyo hang up.   
  
'Sakura... Why have you gone through this?' He thought meiling approach him giving him a hug.  
  
'What's the matter?'  
  
'Sakura. She's dying because of me.'  
  
'But what about Mei-Mei? Your wedding?'  
  
'Wedding? what are you talking bout?'  
  
'She'll be hurt if she found out bout you leaving hongkong and seeing an old love one.'  
  
'Meiling! don't tell this to her!'  
  
'I see. so your in a big trouble my dear cousin.'  
  
'I just can't let her die! but I still love Mei-Mei! She's only a friend to mine! Sakura's my old Friend and she knows bout her!' He said as he pack up his things.  
  
'So you trick my Friend bout saying you'll be comming back?'  
  
'Comming back?'  
  
'Yes. You're promise bout her? The day you left in japan 4 yrs. ago?' She said with an angry tone. Syaoran had a flash back bout saying 'I love you and I would come back w/ chocolates for you'.   
  
'It was in the past! It's fini-!' He replied turning to her as meiling put a sword on his throat.  
  
'You're playing with her all the time then? Now you came to kill her! She stayed faithful to you! And what you have in return?! SHE'S A FOOL TO WAITING FOR A FOOL LIKE YOU WHO LET HER DOWN FOR FOUR YEARS!! AND ONLY A FOOLISH-A.H. LIKE YOU KILL THE WOMAN HE REALLY LOVES!!'Meiling said in a great anger. she then cried.  
  
'I'll be going with you. I want to see Sakura. after her death I could totally kill you Li Syaoran!' She released him. Li Hold his throat and massage it trying to find a wound and got back to his work.  
  
That night, syaoran had everything ready. He look at the stars.  
  
'Sakura... you really did trust me... you even love me very much. But what can I do? I loose my feelings for her and found another. I'll be going back to see you coz' you're in danger...-!' A vision suddenly flashes to his mind.  
  
'Where am I?' He asks. he was in a field filled with cherry blossom trees. A girl with a pink dress was sitting below the shade of a cherry blossom tree. He approach her.  
  
'Ex-! Sakura? W-why are you crying?' He ask in shock. Sakura was crying so hard as she look up on him.  
  
'Syaoran-kun Doko wa? I was waitng for you... for four years... I don't want to believe Kero that you had another girl and never go back. even though I did say that... I still want to see you so much... please, come back. come back to me!' She cried. Li was still in shock. He didn't know what to do. now, seeing the girl he loves ago. The girl he loves so much and so badly that he was willing to sacrifice everything. His wealth, his richness, his power, and his life. It was no ordinary love and it was more powerful than the love he had to his present girlfriend.  
  
'If you had really had another... please let me see you now before I leave this world... I love you so much syaoran!! you're the reason why I still kept myself alive! but, But I still can't help what I feel. I can't control it any longer. so I ended up sacrificing my everything. and if I couldn't see you even now, I would like to end everything.'  
  
'Baka! Sakura! You don't have to do that!! you don't have to end it because of me!! so stop it!! you're a fool if you kill yourself!!! Sakura!! I'll come back so wait for me!!' But sakura can't hear him. She put out a dagger.  
  
'Life is not good to me. it is full of sufferings... I can't wait for another day or year for you. Sayonarah Syaoran-kun. aishiteru.' She look at the dagger and point it to her chest.  
  
Again Syaoran shout and tried to take the dagger but his hands only went through her hands. she was now ready to kill herself.  
  
'Mina... Sayonarah..-!' Syaoran hold the dagger away from Sakura and hug her.  
  
'No more. No more Sakura.' Syaoran said as he hold her closer.  
  
'...Syaoran-kun...' Sakura smiled softly and hug syaoran. Tears are flowing out from her eyes.  
  
'Yogata. syaoran-kun. your here with me.' she said.  
  
'I'm sorry, I made you wait for so long...'  
  
'It's alright. as long as you're here with me I don't mind if I die. but I will, and then I can be with you foreve-!'  
  
'No! don't say that. It was my fault, I didn't call you or even wrote to you. I got you killed.  
  
and I tried to hide it. I don't want you to feel regret or something. I don't want to hurt you now that you had yukito in your side.'  
  
'I told you did I? I told you that I don't have any feelings for him anymore.'  
  
'Sakura...' she then smiled again as she wipe her tears. Syaoran blush. she was her! the girl thathe really had loved for all this years.   
  
'It's funny isn't it?' She then said.  
  
'huh?'  
  
'After this I couldn't have you back. It's just a dream. A dream that I have been dreaming for so long. this couldn't change how you feel bout mei-mei. since you really love her. It's ok. I don't need you to be alarmed. I want you to be happy now. Now... Now that I see you even in a dream... All I want now is for you to have a happy life with her. and after this i wont be seeing you anymore.' Her tears go back again.  
  
'Sakura...'  
  
'Gomene. I was such a jerk to cry like this. I'm a cry baby. I don't know how to handle somethings like this. Maybe i just love you.' Her tears continues on flowing. Syaoran just couldn't stand it. he stood beside her and wipe her tears.  
  
'You don't have to be sorry. It's normal. Don't loose hope. I'll come back.'  
  
'No. It's alright. Leave me here. I'll be fine. I'll be fine with out you. You don't have to come back because -'  
  
'You wanted to. I'm still in love with the same girl. I don't have to change my mind.'  
  
'How bout Mei-!'  
  
'She knows bout it.'  
  
'Syaoran. please go back before i woke up.'  
  
'I will. But wait for me.'  
  
'Ok.I'll wait for you!' she smiled. Syaoran put his hand to her face.  
  
'I still love you. so I would go back.'  
  
'Syaoran...' Syaoran kissed her in the lips.  
  
He woke up after what happend. He stood up and called meiling. Meiling was now fully dressed. He told her bout the dream. He told him that Sakura appeared and talk to him.  
  
'She's a great master of clow cards now then.' said meiling.  
  
'I hope so.'  
  
'Better change now. We will leave after 30 min.'  
  
'Ok.' Meiling go out and Li get change. After 30 min. they were on their way to the airport then to Japan.  
  
'Sakura. Wait for me.' he said.  
  
they arrive at japan at 5:30 in the morning. They hurried to find a taxi that was leading to tomoeda. They arrive at their old apartment and leave their things here. then they head directly to Sakura's house. they saw it was very quiet. Someone suddenly opened the door. it was tomoyo with tears in her eyes.  
  
'Tomoyo! W-what's wrong?'  
  
'Li-kun...! thankgoodness you're here! C'mon in.' She said as she wipes her tears off.  
  
They go up to see Sakura.  
  
'Thankgoodness you're here earlier. She really wanted to see you for all of this years had passed. She always want to talk to you even in a dream. She wanted to here you're voice.'  
  
'Sakura-chan... Is she gonna be alright?' Asked Meiling.  
  
'The doctor can't tell her current situation. She was sick after you had left li. But I don't blame you for that.'  
  
'Sakura... Naze?'  
  
'Li?'  
  
'I thought I made the right choice, But then I only put her life in danger! I should be blame for this! I made her suffer! Now... Now she end up.' He said as he punch his fist to the floor.  
  
'Mo yada no... Syaoran-kun...' a sweet voice sad.  
  
'Sakura-chan...!' tomoyo rush to her. Sakura opened her eyes slowly.  
  
'Sakura...' He shook his head as he walk beside her.  
  
'Okairi Syaoran-kun!' she said with her sweetest smile. Syaoran hug her, then closer like he wanted to hug her for so long.  
  
'Baka. Sakura. why did you give up everything because me?' He ask (still hugging her)  
  
'Syaoran-kun... Like in the dream.'  
  
'Sakura... You know already that I have Mei-Mei you still wait for me. Why?'  
  
'Like in the dream.'  
  
'... you're a fool. a fool like me. I made you wait for so long. gomene...'  
  
'It's alright... as long as I see you now I can go back to the old Sakura again. I won't wait for you any more, coz' you have Mei-mei by your side. you don't ne-'  
  
'I love you Sakura.' He said cutting her sentence.  
  
On the other hand Tomoyo was videoing this part. Meiling was rather crying softly. but li didn't mind. As long as he had sakura he didn't care for mei-mei or anything or anybody else. He was inlove by Sakura again. She was so beautiful than before. she's still friendly, kind and cute. How can he runaway and go back, now that he saw her, he don't want to let go of her anymore. Meiling and Tomoyo leave them both and go down to make something. Li let go of her but holding her hand.  
  
'I don't believe that you're staying here and leave Mei-mei there.'  
  
'I told you didn't I? But how did you know that I had her?'  
  
'Clow-sama told me everything.'  
  
'Eriol?'  
  
'Iie. The real clow. he told me bout it in my dreams that made me wait for you.'  
  
'HE'S THE REASON?!'  
  
'It was alright. since I know something bout you. some news. It's better than knowing nothing. But I didn't give up on my academics. I was just always thinking of you.'  
  
'Sakura... You don't have to cry or suffer now... I'll stay here beside you forever.'  
  
'Syaoran-kun...'  
  
Daz all folks for the mean time but there's still moore I mean more to come!! (Background music "I wanna be with you" by mandy moore) 


	3. Goodbye again

Chapter II=======================card captor sakura  
  
====================================================  
  
It is good to have your love one by your side. You don't care of anything and any body else since you have found the person you want to be with forever. Sakura, Now that Syaoran's back, She didn't want to let him go. Syaoran was the only reason she needed to survive, but then, she still know that he will leave her and continue living life with his girlfriend in hongkong and life with out her. She couldn't trust Syaoran but telling her that he would stay with her. It's a part of being the new master of the clow cards. She could predict almost everything with the help of Clow.   
  
'Syaoran always told me that he stays with me. He will, but... not for a long time. A love one will arrive and snatch my love one back to their hometown. He'll never stay here forever.' She muttered to herself. Meiling heard this.  
  
'You knew all along that he won't be staying here with you forever then, Sakura?' she ask.  
  
'... Yes... I knew it. since the day he left. He would met someone else.'  
  
'you're not alarmed are you?'  
  
'No. But I would gladly accept the fact that he doesn't love me anymore, and, that I have no more chance to win his heart. I can only be in his arms for a matter of a rainy days, at sunny days and beyond. I wont be anymore in his heart.'  
  
'That can make change, right?'  
  
'Yes... they could be change... If he can... he can face the fact that I would die.'  
  
'Sakura... you already have the antidote di-'  
  
'I am physically and emotionally sick Meiling'  
  
'What do you mean by that?'  
  
'I have Luekemia.'  
  
'You couldn't be-'  
  
'I don't know how and when I got it. But then I don't mind. Life's so short for a person like me, let it be that way. I don't care anymore. I don't care if I live or die. As long as I saw syaoran happy, I would accept everything. So Meiling, please take care of Syaoran for me. You're my only hope.'  
  
'You're joking. aren't you Sakura?'  
  
She shake her head.  
  
'You're perfect! You can't go on living him behind! just like that!! You can't live him to Mei-Mei!! She's poisoning his mind all the time!! She wanted him to forget you!!'  
  
'He would be glad to stay with her than he's old Sakura.'  
  
'Sakura... No!!' Meiling cried as Skura shut the door as she left the room. She remembered how Syaoran looked when she's with mei-mei, but Meiling don't want her, she wanted her old friend to be her cousin's wife.  
  
'Sakura...' She continued crying.  
  
On the other hand, sakura was crying too bout what she had told Meiling. Tomoyo knew what was happening to her coz' she had talk to her doctor. The doctor told her that she will die soon.   
  
She found this two years ago. kero knew too but, He told her that even magic couldn't cure such disease. So, she had accept already everything bout life and live it normally. She walk out of the building and stay at the view close to the Sakura bridge. she sat there under the shade of the Sakura tree and watching the blue sky while crying.   
  
' the Sky is endless as the time,   
  
but life is as deep as the sea shores.   
  
when I could no longer hold on.   
  
Come on home hurry,   
  
before you get to see,  
  
the last piece of me.  
  
Syaoran... Naze...? why does life had to be like this? I didn't love you for anything else. I love you for what you are. But, am I too mch that's why I end up like this? If this is the case... then I shouldn't have fallen in love with you then? Should I be the one to be blame for what's happening to me or is it you? I don't want to leave you at all. but, My life is too short. If I could only had another lifetime then I could... I could stay here with you and looking up to the endless stars above us...' She said crying.  
  
'Oh! Syaoran! I want to be with you forever!!!!' She shouted. then she fell down on the ground.  
  
Syaoran was now Finding Sakura. He had reach the spot where Sakura is. But she was lying on the ground. she look pretty white and her eye lashes are wet, He notice that she cried. He carried her directly to the nearest hospital. Sooner or Later. she was alright. But she was whispering bout the stars.  
  
'Syaoran-kun... I want to see the stars with you.'  
  
'We will, so you take care of yourself now... please...'  
  
'Promise me you'll never leave me until the time of my death. You would never leave me...'  
  
'No don't say that! You'll be fine! Sakura!'  
  
'... I will... stay alive for Syaoran-kun.. i wanted to see him... to be with him...' then she fell asleep.  
  
Syaoran waited for her to woke up. she woke up and they head to the roof top. And both sat and look up to the stars.   
  
'The stars are endless. So as the time.   
  
They can never be seen in the bluest sky above us but,  
  
They are still there watching over.  
  
You can find me there.'  
  
'Sakura...'  
  
'You know before I loose my conciuosness I made a poem.'  
  
'Really? let me hear it.'  
  
' The sky is endless as the time,  
  
but life is as deep as the sea shores.  
  
When I could no longer hold on.  
  
Come on home hurry,  
  
Before you get to see,  
  
The last piece of me...'  
  
'Sakura...' He put his arm across her shoulders.  
  
' Remember me, the stars are endlessly scattered to the sky.  
  
It may symbolise something pretty good and something bad.  
  
As long as I'm stepping on this earth.  
  
Hold on to me as soon as I slept,  
  
Away from you...  
  
I love you very much syaoran. I love you more than anyone else.' she said as she became suddenly heavy. Syaoran notice this and shake her body. but she doesn't open her eyes.   
  
'Hoy! Sakura!! open your eyes!! you'll be fine!! Please open your eyes!! OPen it!!' He cried but she doesn't open her eyes.  
  
'You're pulse!! you're alive!!' But there's no pulse.  
  
'Sakura! don't go!!! Please!! don't go!!! you still have me right?!! So don't die!!! Sakura!!!!' but it's no use. She already passed away.  
  
after a week after sakura's death. Syaoran Recieved a letter from tomoyo.  
  
'She wanted me to give you this a week after she pass away when she was still alive.'  
  
'Tomoyo... How did she die...?'  
  
'... She didn't want to tell you coz' she don't want you to bother... she was sick. she had luekemia. We told her to transport blood but she keeps on refusing it. She doesn't want to have the perrsonality of other people. she wanted to stay the way she was born. She really doesn't want you to be hurt. that's why she tried to leave for more few years until then.'  
  
'What's the cause of it...?'  
  
'Waiting for you. Waiting and dreaming for you to come along the line. she was dreaming bout this visions then, bout you having Mei-mei and her death as well.'  
  
'... Sakura... I'm the reason then... I don't want to go back because of a wrong decision. I'm so stupid to let her believe me that I would come back when I didn't'  
  
'You did, Syaoran, and she was thankful to that. I know Sakura's happy to that. even for the very last minute of her life you showed up. She was really glad. She really love you then. "I wanted to stay here and to be with everyone forever. I don't want to see all of you crying. I never wanted that. But, My life is no longer needed in this world, I'll die soon Tomoyo-chan. And I want to die in the arms of Syaoran. cause I wanted to be with him. I love him so much..." she told me the day before she died in your arms.'  
  
'Sakura...'  
  
'You can still save her, she's still alive but doesn't want to be found.'  
  
'I can still be with her?'  
  
'Yes. She's somewhere here in tomoeda.'  
  
'Then I'll find her! Now I won't let her go!' Syaoran left his apartment and started looking at the letter.  
  
Thaz The end of it! Drama... I'm lonely thaz why I'm putting things up as a drama play for me.  
  
Gomene. 


End file.
